The present technology relates to a control circuit, an exposure control method, and an imaging device. Specifically, the present technology relates to a control circuit, an exposure control method, and an imaging device, which control an exposure time during imaging.
In the related art, in an imaging apparatus, a process of controlling an exposure time to a value set in advance when imaging is performed. In the control of an exposure time, an imaging apparatus has been proposed which controls start and end timings of the exposure time in synchronization with a vertical synchronization clock signal and a horizontal synchronization clock signal (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49870). Here, the vertical synchronization clock signal is a signal for instructing a timing of starting scanning an image, and may be generated by software. The horizontal synchronization clock signal is a clock signal for instructing a timing of starting scanning each row in the image, and is generated by an oscillation circuit or the like.
In a case of using the vertical synchronization clock signal and the horizontal synchronization clock signal, the imaging apparatus sets, for example, an exposure start row and an exposure end row, starts the exposure in the exposure start row of a certain image, and ends the exposure in the exposure end row of the next image. In other words, the imaging apparatus controls timings of starting and ending exposure in rows specified by the vertical synchronization clock signal and the horizontal synchronization clock signal.